


Thoughts from a Graveyard

by NekoNexus_Sky



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Language, Life - Freeform, Passing, Peace, graveyards, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNexus_Sky/pseuds/NekoNexus_Sky
Summary: A poem based on thoughts made while writing in a local graveyard.
Kudos: 1





	Thoughts from a Graveyard

Spirits resting idly, slowly taking the deep breaths of the infinite  
Welcoming those who come to mourn and visit their beloved  
Everyone can wonder what their stories are, most never knowing more than a name.  
However, to those who do, memories that last a lifetime.

The spirits always seem to be beckoning, yet never seemed trifled by earthly occurrences.  
They gently place your hand in theirs when the time is right.  
Never judging where one may have gone or what they have done  
Just ever peaceful in their blissful lives.

It's quiet where they rest, even when cars drive by and airplanes fly overhead.  
Even when the bass of modern music shakes the ground, all eventually return to the everpresent quiet still.  
No one quite knows the language of the silent, yet we all can understand it.  
Through that understanding, there is a bond formed that our spirits will eventually share.

Spirits resting peacefully, slowly letting go the shallow worries of the finite  
Saying a temporary goodbye to those still among the living  
No one quite knows how they feel about their earthly stories ending, most never knowing more than a word.  
However, to themselves, everlasting joy is found.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This was something fun for me to do! My Twitter is @NekoNexus! Have a great day!


End file.
